no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Black, White, and Red All Over
Black, White, and Red All Over is the thirty-fifth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with dramatic music that starts to play as Bass is shown, telling Amaroq - still in human form - that his kid made quite the mess (referring back to Broken Hand, when Amaroq first explained his story to him). He continues, saying that they'll (the officers) be keeping an eye out for him there, then stating that Amaroq is gonna need a bit more help. Amaroq looks at him in an angrily in response. A flashback begins as the screen disintegrates and drums begin to play. The flashback cuts to the nighttime, with Chalchiutlicue running towards Amaroq. She attacks him, with him telling her to hold on and that he needs some help. She kicks him, runs around him as she grabs the knife she carries and tries to attack him. He grabs her hand as she is about to stab him, throws her back as he transforms into his human form, kneels down and puts his hands up in the air to signal surrender. She then grabs him and puts the knife in front of his throat, Kajortoq screaming her name as she sees her doing so. Calamity, breathing visibly after the attack, stops for a few seconds, then lets him go as she removes the knife away from his throat. The two look at him, with Amaroq saying that Charles is out of control in a breathless manner. Calamity sarcastically says "Oh, and you're not?", with Kitty then asking what he has been doing. He tells them that he thought they could finally scare the villagers into finally quitting their feud, but when they failed, Charles became more reckless. Kitty says that she doesn't know what's more appalling: that he let a little kid think he could take on that kind of responsibility, or that he genuinely thought fear would make folks see sense. He tells them that, whatever they do, they must know that Charles has three pieces of the Black Tezcatlipoca and that it gave him the power to send these "dark creatures". As Calamity looks on in shock, he continues, stating that they can leave the ground, unlike the rest of the black ick, her shock turning into anger. Kitty, who also looks shocked, says "Xochiquetzal" as a result. Amaroq tells them that, if he has all the pieces, he'll be able to control it completely, that means being able to take it off of people, but it's all gone to his head and he can't discipline him by himself anymore. Calamity says that they could cut their losses, to which Kitty says "Alright, enough!" in an angry voice. The camera cuts to a close-up of her looking down, then looking at him, asking if he won't mind her saying that he has never been very good at talking folks into doing anything as music begins to play. As he looks at her, she continues, stating that the thing is that "his kid" (Charles) likes to talk and that that might just be their opening. As Calamity looks at Kitty in an annoyed manner, she tells him that he's coming with them to Tonaltzintli and that he best tell her everything on the way there. Flute and guitar music continue to play as the camera cuts to an array of animals that light up in the nighttime, as well as a Black Tezcatlipoca spider on one of the cacti. The camera cuts to the group of spirits, with Corn playing with Calamity's hat, Calamity saying that Amaroq lying. Kitty replies by telling her that he's a brute and a bully but if he ever said anything he didn't believe was true, then the world would turn in on itself. As she says this, Amaroq - still in human form - is shown walking next to the Jackalope who is pulling the cart. The camera cuts back to Calamity, staring on for a few seconds, then says "Yeah, okay". The next scene shows an aerial view of the group crossing a bridge with a town in the distance. Village noises are heard and people are seen talking and walking as the spirits stand at the entrance of the village. One of the village people hands Kitty a special bracelet with a skeleton on it, Kitty then saying that they'll get "this White Tezcatlipoca business" done later in the day and advises them to keep their eyes peeled meanwhile. As she says this, the camera shows the life in the village, then pans to the group who are at a Jackalope barn to tie theirs to a pole for the time being. As Calamity sneezes, she continues, stating that they don't want anything seeking, then she gets interrupted when the jackalope starts to chew on her hair, Corn then holding it back so she can continue by saying that they don't want anything sneaking up on them. Amaroq then grabs a piece of wood and looks at it, saying "To your left" to Corn, scaring him as he is making sure the Jackalope doesn't do anything strange. He says that it's teeth are too long and thus that it can't focus. Corn reluctantly grabs the piece of wood and gives it to the Jackalope, who furiously starts to gnaw on it. As Corn looks at it, he then pulls out a short knife, scaring him as he makes a rattling noise. Amaroq tells him that he's scaring the Jackalope, Corn then stopping with the rattling as Amaroq kneels down. Black Tezcatlipoca is shown to appear in one of the barns behind them, as Calamity looks at Amaroq who is scraping the hooves of the Jackalope, the animal still gnawing on as Corn pets it. Calamity, sitting next to him, looks at him suspiciously, then asks him if this is his way of trying to take Corn again, stating that he acts all gentlelike, then snatches him when their backs are turned. He looks at her and replies with "Uhhh...No!". She in turn says "Just, no", Amaroq being confused as she tells him that she doesn't believe him. Drums and music begin to play as Corn meanwhile begins to rattle, with Amaroq replying that he's going to help Kajortoq, whether she believes it or not and that, if she straightens him out, they can both get their families back. Kitty then informs them that they need to start heading up to the altar, the scene cutting to the group in front of a giant Aztec temple with the sun in front of it. One of the humans of the village says "Four to try the Mercy Bow" as he holds a stick with a skeleton on one of the ends and four necklaces with skeletons on it, Kitty meanwhile holding a skeleton necklace of her own. He looks at her and nods in approval. The group heads up to the top of the temple, seeing three people - one injured and two elderly - and Xipe Totec in human form. Calamity nonchalantly says "Hey, Murder!" as she looks back. The screen cuts to black afterwards. Murder then begins to tell that years ago, she and the three siblings, Ixtlilton, Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal, traded things of value for time, time to search for a way to combat an all-consuming sleeping sickness. She goes on, saying that she traded her immortal life as a spirit to create a ticking clock of a mortal lifespan, time enough she hopes, to perhaps scour the globe to find a more permanent solution to this illness. She then states that she is made to believe this effort is made null by a small child, with Kitty replying "Well, not yet necessarily". She replies that it is all the more reason for them all to try to use the White Tezcatlipoca, that the Black Tezcatlipoca will be released once she has finished with her mortal life and that the red may do something. She says that, when that happens, they will need the White Tezcatlipoca to combat it, as she cuts her arm with a knife, showing visible blood gushing out of it. Kitty says that she "has been to this rodeo before", now holding the Mercy Bow that Murder gave to her during the story. She asks if it is going to do anything to her if she isn't the one to use it, Murder then asking to her if it would matter if it did. Kitty replies by saying "I suppose not", then grabbing the string as it luminates the string, releasing a white arrow that goes through her upper chest as music plays, causing her to bleed in the process. Kitty worryingly asks if she's been shot, with Calamity next to her saying that it makes sense if you think about it. Murder tells Kitty - now looking on in shock - that if she had told her what would happen if she failed, she might not have, then she gets cut off by an angry Kitty who says "Oh don't give me that!" to her. Guitar music plays as she tells her that "what the Black Tezcatlipoca does, is nothing compared to the roth of the Red", sticking her bleeding hand in the water that flows downwards on the side of the temple as she says that. The blood is seen flowing down as she goes on, stating that should the red go mad again, they should rest assured that she will be the first to try and commune with it but, as she is no longer a spirit, she doesn't think she has the power to withstand its force any longer. As the blood flows away, an unknown person's legs and shoes are seen standing, then walking away. Corn stands behind Murder with a worrying face as she tells them that the safest place for that seal is next to the power to heal, the Mercy Bow. Murder then hands the bow to Corn, saying "You!" and "Next." as he gets spooked by her sudden action. He makes a few sudden movements, then reluctantly grabs it. A close-up of Corn reveals that he's standing still and breathing slowly as a wind begins to pick up. Then, out of nowhere, he shoots out of the temple, lauching the bow into the air as Amaroq and Kitty look on surprised. Calamity then grabs the bow and shoots a bystander, then giving the bow to Amaroq as she says that she'll go get him, the bystander meanwhile saying that he's fine. He is shown making a T position as the woman with the walking cane next to him looks on unimpressed. An old man then says that he can take it and wants them to shoot him, daring them to do it. As the three look at him, Amaroq says that he agrees with "the Snake kid". Murder tells them that, if the Black Tezcatlipoca is set free, they will need the Mercy Bow and that sacrifices must be made. The camera cuts back to the old man - still in the T position - as a Black Tezcatlipoca spider climbs up on top of the temple. Amaroq says "For the... Mercy Bow?...", then notices the spider, quickly grabs Kitty and throws her into the water just in time as the whole place is consumed by the black ick. Charles is seen walking up to the temple as well. The Mercy Bow meanwhile, is not affected by the Black Tezcatlipoca as the screen cuts to black. Charles is heard laughing in an evil manner as dramatic music begins to play, the camera then showing Kitty in the little water bassin that is covered in blood looking up. Charles says that it's his (Amaroq's) own fault and that it wouldn't be like this if he hadn't abandoned him, looking down to him as he is wholly covered in the black ick. He then says "So useless" as he tries to grab the Red Tezcatlipoca, failing to notice Kitty who is already holding it. The screen cutting to black again. The dramatic music intensifies as an explosion blows away Calamity's hat, who was heading up the stairs. She then notices the Black Tezcatlipoca overflowing the top part of the stairs, causing her to run off of them. Meanwhile, illuminated footsteps are shown on the ground as she does so. Calamity runs up to the temple via the water basin (the only place to not be surrounded by the black ick as it cannot touch bodies of water or cross them), then stops when she sees the Red Tezcatlipoca's power slowly flowing down from the water, causing her to run down again. She runs away, not noticing where she's going, and bumps into Huehuecoyotl who is holding her tuning fork. She stumbles over him, then looks at one of the humans who tells the other villagers to please evacuade to the north side. She looks back to see the Tezcatlipoca inching closer, quickly grabbing the fork from Huey (who's head is now fully underwater) and ringing it to sing "Cry... I made you cry", trapping the Red Tezcatlipoca in the round blob of water she has created. This gives the sun a dark red glow as she is breathlessly trying to hold it. Calamity asks Huey - who is looking at it - what he is here, Huey then explaining that he came to tell her that Amaroq was not so bad and that mayble they can get him to change to their side. She sighs and asks him if he can look and see if there's any way of getting in there (the temple), Huey then tossing out one of his eyes to throw it into the air to see. He catches it with his socket, then quickly says "Nope!". Calamity asks what then is up there, the screen cutting to black once more. Hissing noises can be heard as the place that is wholly covered in the black ick, except for an arm, who is covered in the Red Tezcatlipoca, as well as a small piece around said arm. It is then revealed that Charles is fully covered in it and that Xipe Totec is trapped in crystals. The Red Tezcatlipoca itself is then whispering that "that boy" will not stop his recklessness and that he must pay for his actions. Kitty is then shown holding down a scythe-like object in front of an altar as she glows red. She replies in an angry voice that HE'S reckless, then follows it up by telling him to listen up as she calls him a "glorified woodstove poker". She continues, saying that there are several folks in the room who have done nothing to deserve liquefying, asking him what his excuse is. The Red Tezcatlipoca answers that it is not its purpose to have reason but only to cast judgement. She replies by saying that the last thing this world needs is a "big poky blowhard" who's making demands and takes no responsibility. The Red Tezcatlipoca asks if she wants to take the responsibility, then orders her to do so. She replies with "Me!" as she points to herself, then says "Fine!" before the screen cuts to black once again. Outside, Calamity is still seen holding the blob of water, when suddently the Red Tezcatlipoca retreats back into the temple. She then quickly morphs the water into a pathway and uses it to climb up the temple without touching the black ick. Huey then yells Kitty's name, seeing her holding a burning scythe as she has lost all of her clothes. He tells her that she doesn't have any clothes on, to which she replies that there was an all-devouring molten catyclysm, him then asking if it just took her clothes, stating that that's weird. Calamity then notices Charles and says "Hey! You little cuss!" as he is seen being covered in the Black Tezcatlipoca and breathing heavily, ending the episode. Appearances * Bass * Amaroq * Chalchiutlicue * Kajortoq * Quetzalcoatl * Murder * Charles * Huehuecoyotl Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Chalchiutlicue, Kajortoq) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * mataleao (Beleaguered Temple Clerk) * squidjoose (Bass, Old Man, Glasses Man) * Soultatia (Murder) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Coloring, Backdrops) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Phoeberia (Additional Backdrops) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod,Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Cosplaykippy (Edmonia) *C. Prince (Young Huey) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) *Phoeberia (Art Help, Some Backdrops) Notes & trivia * This is the first episode to feature (partial) nudity. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos